1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in the field of air guns, to a magazine ejector structure for air gun having a structure where a magazine is inserted into and removed from a magazine holding section of an air gun body, and in particular to a magazine ejector structure for an air gun that ejects (spits out) a magazine that has been provided with rotary clip (rotary cylinder, rotary magazine) in an end section of magazine body of a rectangular solid shape, from the air gun body.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of conventional air gun magazine is constructed from a substantially magazine body of a rectangular solid shape provided with a rotary clip(s) at one or both ends, and this magazine is held in a magazine holding section formed from a cavity in the air gun body.
A magazine that has been inserted into the magazine holding section is ejected from the magazine holding section once all bullets contained in the rotary clip have been fired, and after reloading the empty a rotary clip with bullets it is fitted into the magazine holding section.
Conventionally, there is known an air gun of a structure having part or all of a magazine body of a magazine exposed from an opening of the air gun body (related art 1).
There is also known an air gun of a structure having a gap provided between a magazine holding section of the air gun body and the magazine body of the magazine, and dropping down under its own weight (related art 2).
However, with related art 1, if the section of the magazine body that is exposed from the air gun body is small, there is no effect, while conversely if a lot of the magazine body is exposed it is more likely that foreign bodies will become attached or infiltrate inside, and there is a problem that it is easy to cause damage. Further, if the magazine body of the magazine is exposed from the air gun, there is a problem that the external appearance is detrimentally affected.
Also, with related art 2, since a gap is provided between a magazine holding section of the air gun body and the magazine body of the magazine, there is a problem that the probability of operational malfunctions arising is high. There is also a possibility of the magazine not being able to drop under its own weight due to foreign matter infiltrating into the gap.